1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to an interface method for the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal enables a user to perform a voice communication, text and data services. As the mobile communication environments has been developed, the portable terminal application is being gradually diversified from a traditional voice communication to various other fields, which include, for example, use of an Audio On Demand (AOD) service, a Video On Demand (VOD) service, a dynamic image communication in real time using a camera provided in the portable terminal, downloading and playing a game application, and watching digital multimedia broadcasting using a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) receiver.
As such, the portable terminal has been evolved into a smart phone type, which typically uses a touch screen as a core input function.
However, in operation of menu in a touch screen, it is necessary to access menus and submenus several times in order to search or identify a desired item or data (e.g. personal information of the communication counterpart through an address book) or to execute an application, thereby causing inconvenience for the user.